Biggest Fear
by MacePop
Summary: He loved her, Jake knew that for sure. But how can he choose between his best friend and his imprint? JacobXOC Sequel to Oh Buddy, I'm in Trouble.
1. Chapter 1

_It felt like I was going to explode, like someone was stabbing me repeatedly with a knife laced with poison. I looked around me; there was nothing but trees and dead leaves. I was completely alone. Another sharp pain goes through my body and this time I see my attacker, with their dark red eyes, I started to speak but was left with one word "Jake," I choked out as my world began to fade into a fuzzy black abyss_.

I sat up breathing heavily and looking around me, my sheets wrapped around my bare legs as I pushed my hair out of my face. 'It was only a dream Collie, relax.' I told myself as I untangled my body from the confining sheets and went to the window.

Nights like these were the worst for me, when I didn't know what was going on. Jacob and the others in the wolf pack were off "battling" for Bella. I scoffed, it has always been about frickin' Bella since Jake and I imprinted. Knowing what an imprint between a werewolf and his mate means, I'm not too worried about losing him to her I…I just wish he wouldn't follow her around like a love sick puppy still [no pun intended].

I crawled back into my bed and looked over at my nightstand, there sat a picture of Jacob and I that Seth had taken a few months ago. He was standing behind me with his arms wrapped around me, just like he always does. I sighed and laid back down, knowing that I wasn't going to sleep, knowing that none of the "wolf" girls were.

Reaching for my phone to text Kim, Jared's girlfriend/imprint, I heard someone banging on our door. I jumped up quickly, forgetting I only had short shorts and one of Jake's T-shirts on. I ran to the door and opened it quickly, preparing myself to yell at whoever was making so much noise when I came face to face with Jared and Paul.

From the moment I saw them, I knew there was something wrong by the look in their eyes. "What is it?" I asked, shutting the door behind me as I stepped outside and then quickly regretting it with the cool temperatures.

"Jake was hurt during the fight, the bones in the right side of his body were crushed…He's been asking for you Collie." Jared said, as he shifted from foot to foot nervously.

"Where is he?" I asked, my voice was barely a whisper as I tried to keep from crying.

"He's at Billy's. We'll take you." Paul said as he headed back to his truck. I followed with Jared at my heels as we all climbed into the truck I noticed my grandmother standing at her bedroom window; she gave a slight wave and went back to bed.

The entire ride, I kept replaying the last few days in my head, where I did nothing but fight with Jake. And at that moment I felt like the world's worst girlfriend/ imprint ever.

"How did this happen?" I asked, not recognizing my own voice. It felt like I was dreaming.

"A vampire attacked Leah and Jake jumped in to help her and then the leech turned on him," Paul said. I just nodded and continued to look out the window.

"Collie, there's something else too. You know how we were defending Bella, well, I don't want to be a rat but you deserve to know." Jared sighed, biting his lip. I just looked at him, "Just tell me, Jared."

"He kissed Bella after she begged him not fight today." Jared said quickly as we pulled up to Billy's and I got out of the truck before it had completely stopped, not want to hear anymore. Everyone was standing outside except for Sam, who was un-doubtfully with Jake.

Billy gave a slight smile as I walked over to him, Jake's screams of agony echoed in the surrounding forest and it broke my heart just knowing he was in that kind of pain. Billy held onto my hand as Jacob's screams got worse, he needing the comfort of human touch just as much as I did.

"Why did he have to butt in? I could've taken care of that leech." Leah said through gritted teeth as she punched the tree next to her.

"Give it as rest Leah!" Paul shouted and I looked at him gratefully. Leah was okay to be around but sometimes she just didn't know when to shut her trap.

We stood out there for hours, or it felt like hours to me anyway, and my body was freezing but I wasn't about to leave or complain even. Soon we saw an orange pick-up truck and I rolled my eyes, earning a gentle squeeze from Billy.

Bella jumped out and I restrained myself from tackling her to the ground and settled for rolling my eyes again, the infamous Bella Swan. Who had a werewolf and a vampire fighting for her love…too bad the werewolf chose someone else. I heard the last bit of what Quil was saying to Bella when Sam and Dr. Carlisle Cullen came out of the house.

"He'll be alright. I gave him some morphine but his body temperature will burn it off soon. I'll come back to set up a drip." Dr. Cullen said to Billy.

Billy looked up at the man he had come to hate and stretched out his hand. "Thank you"

Carlisle looked at his hand a moment before taking it. He then looked at me and said "He's asking for you." And with that he headed for his car, stopping to tell Bella to go home on his way.

Billy squeezed my hand to pull my attention away from Bella. "Go to him." He said with an understanding smile as he released my hand from his.

Without a seconds hesitation I headed inside the small one story house where Jacob lived with Billy, the two of them alone. Jacob's two sisters that had gone off to college and one of them had just gotten married.

I slowly walked back to Jake's room, thankful for the carpeted floors to warm my bare feet. I found him bandaged and broken, with his eyes closed and his breathing was even. I turned back toward the door to leave him to let him sleep.

"You're going to freeze to death," I heard him say, as I turned back around to face him. He was eyeing my short shorts and bare feet.

"Well, you're going to scare me to death so either way it's going to happen." I whispered, knowing it was a futile attempt because he had super sensitive hearing.

"I'm sorry, I worried you. I could feel it you know, your worry I mean." He said rambling as he fought to keep his eyes open, the morphine in his body making him tired.

I smiled and went to sit in the chair next to him, grabbing his left hand. "It's okay, I'm just glad you're okay." I said, as tears began to spill over. He pulled his hand away from mine and wiped the lone tear away. "Don't cry. It's okay now, it's all over. The red vamp is dead now; no one else is going to come after Bella."

Jake took my hand in his again and we just stared into each other's eyes. I know it seems stupid, but I could see the promise of forever in those chocolate brown orbs. I sat in that chair for what seemed like hours, the pack had come and gone and Billy had went to bed, waking up every hour on the hour to check on Jake. Around Sunrise, Billy suggested that I go home and rest and I told him no. It made me feel better to be close to Jake to be able to see him and know that he's okay.

He had been asleep for a while now, with no indication of waking anytime soon, so I finally surrendered in the battle I was fighting with sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: Forgot to add this to the first chapter but I do not own twilight or the characters, I only own Collie. Please tell me what you think. :] _

Jake's P.O.V.

When I awoke the next morning I felt a lot better than I had the night before. I could move my arm and the sling that the doctor had put on it was not needed and the IV drip was almost empty. I looked around my small room as the sunlight peaked through the semi-closed blinds.

A smile played at the corner of my lips as I watched Collie sleep, her breathing was even and the dark circles under her eyes were evident. She was curled up in the old wooden chair from the corner of the room, with her arms wrapped around her knees and pulled to her chest. The small stream of sun light that was entering through the window, made her seem to glow. Dad had placed mom's favorite afghan over her, which I was thankful for since she barely had any clothes on.

I rose from my bed, pulling out the IV as I went, and stretched, immediately regretting it though for the muscles in my body began aching. I walked over to Collie and gentle put one arm underneath her legs and one behind her back and carried her bridal style over to my bed.

As I sat her down, I smiled to myself at how peaceful she looked when she was sleeping and noticed she was wearing one of my old shirts. It had been a couple of days since we've had a conversation without us getting into a fight; where she'd ended up angry and I would end up phasing. She had also learned that holding her breath was one way to get what she wanted from me; I would have to thank Kim for that later.

I smiled down at her and brushed a strand of her hair out of her face before turning to leave the room. I heard a low whiney moan and I turned back around to see Collie looking up at me groggily.

"Go back to sleep, baby. I'm going to go do patrol and…" I didn't get to finish my sentence before she sat up right and sort of screamed "no" at me.

"You were just attacked by a freakin' vampire, Jake. It's okay to take a day off once in a while. It might even be good for you." She snapped as she stumbled getting off the bed, fully awake now, standing with her arms crossed over her chest. Even though she was so mad that she could probably chew nails, I couldn't help but notice how cute she looked when she got this way, especially with the little crease in her forehead. She was staring at me expectantly and I realized that I had just been staring at her like an idiot.

"I know that, sweetie but I have to check on Be..."

"Don't you dare finish that sentence Jacob Black if you ever want to see me again," I winced at the threat because it physically hurt to think of not seeing her. "I thought you said this would all be over after the red one or whatever was dead. You said that last night Jake, no more vampires and no more her." She said, sounding more defeated than angry.

I sighed, "I know babe but I just need to go check on her." I said taking a step toward her. Collie's brown hair was falling into her as she just stared at me and I fought the urge to push it out of her face, fearing for my safety.

"You are unbelievable Jacob, you truly are. You know what, go to Bella but don't bother calling me your girlfriend anymore. You said the imprint works that you're whatever I need you to be, right? Well I need you to be someone who I can trust and right now I don't." Collie snapped at me, tears rolling down her face and she moved to walk around me when I grabbed her arm.

"Wait a minute! What the hell has brought this on?" I asked, feeling like my world was falling down around me.

"I know, Jacob. I know you kissed her when you two were on that mountain side. And it's not okay, I'm not going to sit second chair to anyone, especially Bella Swan!" She screamed at me as she jerked her arm out of my grasp. I could feel my body starting to quiver so I just let her leave my room. I stood there a moment before I heard the front door slam before I jumped out my window to the backyard where I ran to the tree sanctuary that was waiting for me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight saga, nor do I pretend to. :] **

**Author's Note: Yay! I'm done being lazy and I finally posted a new chapter *does happy dance* :] **

Jake's POV

Being a giant wolf was perfect when you were alone. You could enjoy the peacefulness of the trees and the forest floor under your paw, you could think over life without any interruptions or distractions. However, when I phased my mind suddenly filled with a conversation between two of the older members of the pack. I hid my thoughts the best I could so I could listen in.

"_Jared, dude, that wasn't cool what you did and you know it." _Paul thought. I snorted softly, since when did he have any morals.

"_She had the right to know. What Jake did was wrong, think about Collie for a minute. How would you feel if some guy tells you his imprinted on you and then kisses another girl? Jake's like a brother to me but I'm not going to stand by and let him get hurt by Bella or let him hurt Collie." _Jared snapped back mentally as he turned at the treaty line and headed back around.

"_It's Jake's business Jar. He's going to be mighty pissed off when he finds out who told her about the kiss." _Paul said, sighing mentally.

"_You got that right," _I finally thought, letting myself be known.

"_Oh shit,"_ Paul cursed_ "Look, Jake, he was just trying to help Collie." _he tried but I was already headed to where Jared was patrolling.

"_You've got a lot of nerve asshole, who gave you the right to put your nose into my relationship with my girlfriend. Because of you, Collie doesn't want anything to do with me anymore." _I ranted as I gained speed and wanting to fight with him more than ever.

"_Maybe you deserve it, Jake. Collie was worried sick about you, thinking you were off fighting to protect the tribe, when in reality you're off kissing Bella. It's not fair that Bella put you in that position, knowing how you feel about her and it's not fair that you hurt Collie. Grow a pair of balls and stop blaming me because you fucked up big this time." _Jared snapped at me, as he kept patrolling, ignoring the fact that I was following him. I stopped dead in my tracks as his words sunk in. He was right and I knew it but I still didn't want to admit it, especially to myself.

I heard Jared mentally sigh, _"Go to her, Jake. Running away from your problems doesn't solve anything; it'll only make things worse. Make her feel special and reassure her that she's important to you and that you're sorry. You are sorry aren't you?" _Jared asked and I felt myself growl in response

"_Of course I'm sorry, you idiot. I would never hurt Collie on purpose. But she told me she didn't want me around anymore." _I said, laying my head on my paws and whimpered softly.

"_She didn't mean it Jake, she just said it because she knew it would hurt you and she wanted you to hurt as much as she was. Now suck it up and go to her. Geez, for guys who are imprinted, you sure don't know anything about girls." _Paul said, shaking his head slightly.

I got up, stretching my furry limbs as I went and started toward Collie's house. I knew that the first step in making up was to talk, and though I wanted to avoid the conversation it needed to happen for her.

"_Good luck." _I heard Paul and Jared say before I phased back. I picked up the extra pair of clothes that I kept hidden around her house and put them on quickly. I took a deep breath and walked toward her house. At first glance, Collie's place was a little shabby but I personally thought it had character. It was a two story house that her grandfather had built when he and her grandmother had first married.

I walked up the front porch steps slowly, trying to bide my time and think over what I was going to say to her, how I was going to make this right. I took another deep breath and knocked on the door. As I was waiting, I realized that my biggest fear could come true in the next ten minutes. I could lose her.

**Author's Note: Reviews= Quicker Updates…just saying :] **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight saga, nor do I pretend to. Oh and the Notebook isn't mine either. **

Collie's POV

Sitting on the couch with a container of chocolate ice cream and watching romantic comedies was the normal teenage girl thing to do after a fight with her boyfriend and for once in my life I was finally fitting that mold and felt the Notebook was the perfect place to start. Just as Rachel McAdams starts yelling at Ryan Gosling in the rain, I curled up tighter in my favorite afghan on the couch and took another spoonful of ice cream. At the sound of a sharp knocking on the front door and I slowly got up to answer it.

Looking into the peep hole I groaned when I saw it was Jake. I glanced at myself in the hall mirror and felt myself groan again, me sporting sweatpants and one of his old t-shirts that I managed to steal before he had destroyed it during a transformation. I sure as hell wasn't looking forward to letting him see me like this.

"What are you doing here, Jacob? Are you sure you're at the right house, I'm sure you know that Bella lives in Forks?" I asked through the door, feeling my temper rising and the stinging of tears as I fought them back.

"Collie, open the door…please. I just want to talk to you." The slight begging in his voice made me reach for the door knob. I turned it and opened the door, watching his eyes brighten up.

"Well?" I asked leaning against the door, I know I sounded bitchy but I had been hurt enough in my life and I thought Jake would be the one person that would never hurt me.

"Look, Collie. I know I was wrong and I feel like a total dick for what I did. It's just that Bella knows how to play me, and I'm not trying to blame her, but I just gave in to temptation and I swear that it was a onetime thing; you know I would never hurt you purposely. I understand that your hurt and I also understand why Jared told you but please, Collie, don't let this come between us. My biggest fear is losing you so soon after I just found you…" He said more, a lot more but I didn't hear it due to the fact that his words kept replaying over in my head. _My biggest fear is losing you. _His words made me remember the dream I had that felt so long ago. I knew that I didn't want to lose him and I knew I hadn't meant what I had said at his house. In fact it was painful to think about being away from him that long.

"Collie?" Jake asked, his voice pulling me out of my thoughts. I looked at him and blinked a few times before I reached out and grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled towards me until our faces were only inches apart.

"I'm sorry too. For running away from you when we're fighting." I said as I brought my mouth to his and gently kissed him, hoping all the emotions that I was feeling were being transferred to him. We stood there for a moment, enjoying the closeness between us when Jake sighed. "So let me get this straight, I kiss Bella and you apologize to me?" I gave him my best angry glare, that came out playful and he gives me a shy smile. "Too soon to joke?" he asked.

"Too soon to joke," I confirmed, nodding as I led him into the living room, him kicking the door closed as we went. He dropped down onto the couch and pulled me with him; I snuggled close to his body and suddenly felt warm. I hadn't realized it but I had really missed these nice moments with Jake over the last few weeks that we had been fighting.

Jake pressed a kiss on the side of my head and sighed contently. We silently watched the credits roll up the screen when I finally broke the silence. "Hey Jake?"

He looked down at me, his eyes were slowly closing. "Hm?" He was gently running his fingers through my hair and I could feel myself falling asleep.

"That's my biggest fear too." I mumbled, as I snuggled closer to his chest, finally feeling content. Everything may not be perfect but for now we had the comfort of being together and the other things we could work out tomorrow.

**Author's Note: Yay! I finally finished this. :] Please review. **


End file.
